Indian Black and white Rose
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: A beautiful love story about Sesshoumaru. He has found someone he loves but this one other trys to get his way and break them up. will indians finnaly agree with the humans?


**"The Black Bloody Rose Of Darkness & The White Snowy Rose Of Pure Light."****  
****Chapter 1 Secret**

"This is alot of load's," the sale's man cried out to the boss. 

"well get to it!,and deal with it,"sighed the boss leader. 

"yes sirrrr...," the sale's man sighed.

"who are these savage's," thought a young boy in silver lock's of hair tucked in a low pony tail,also had brown fur on his arm's,feet,hip's,and on top of his head. He had golden eye's that were bright as gold,and red maroon stripe's , a blue moon on the forehead , pink eye shadow on his eyelid's. This boy was beautiful his name was Little Sesshoumaru.

"get going stupid!," shouted the boss who was tall,with black lock's of hair, dark crimson eye's, blue eyeshadow on top of his eye lid's,and is extremely handsome. His name was Naraku or for a tease name Big B.

"Big B," shouted his father.

"yes father..,?" sighed Naraku at the other side of the camp.

There was a rumble ontop of the hill and someone turned around in fear looking at the indian boy. "we got company,"he pointed at the boy indian in fear. 

"tsk..," sesshoumaru ran fast out of there. 

"his getting away !," shouted another man who spotted the creature running.

"I'll get him" boss said taking out his gun and headed over to his father.

"son...,?" Jason said with a smile on his face from getting a hug from him. 

"father...i'm going to see who that intruder was," naraku said looking deep into his fathers eyes.

"ok be careful," Jason sighed. 

"don't worry about me," Naraku smilled running towards the path where the creature was last seen.

.  
"I hope so," sighed jason in his mind.  
**  
****Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** Mean while where the Indian boys atxxxxxxxx****  
**

"I hope I lost them...," sighed sesshomaru panting for breath then started to lean up against a tree. "I hope they don't come after me."

It was quiet for moments until he heard a foot step.

"oh no"Sesshoumaru was hoping it was just an animal or something but it wasn't.

"So I got you now!," shouted naraku in the fog. 

"oh..crap! ...fathers going to be upset!.., because I snook out again ,"sesshoumaru thought in his mind. 

The fog cleared and naraku now saw the boy, with brown fur and silver lock's of hair.leaning against the tree worried."His Sexy,and beautiful"he blushed in his mind. "w..who are you?," naraku said taking a step forward to the indian. 

"none of your concern human..." he shook of fear and anger .."so beat it!" 

"I am Naraku Higgurashi," he bowled. "that's not very nice, now please tell me your name" 

"Ne..never!" he started running away.

"wait!," shouted naraku. "his really pushing it" he starts chasing after him. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****Where father inunotaishou is **

"where is Little sesshoumaru," snorted Inunotaishou breaking the wood logs to put them into the fire pit.

"I do not know my lord but his got to be here somewhere. His probably running off again as usual ," sighed Kouga looking over at the lord. 

"probably true," sighed the lord worried. 

"don't worry i'm sure he's safe," kikyou replied drinking her coconut shell drink. 

" I hope so..," sighed Inunotaishou taking a bite of salmon. "why does my kid like to worry me so much?," he thought. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** Back to the indians placexxxxxx******

"These are beautiful ," thought a girl with long lock's of black hair to her elbow's , had a huge red maroon bow on top of her head. She had darkish brown eye's that were the color of chocolate chip's. This girl always had a smile on her face, and she was always singing. She giggles picking up a beautiful blue dazy." I wonder if k..kouga would like this..," she giggled to herself... Kagome picks up few more flower's on the way with another tiny infant in her hand named Rin.

Rin was a beautiful young baby girl who was one month old. She had beautiful short black lock's of hair , ponytail to the side of her head ,and had dark chocolate eye's as well. Rin would sing along with kagome, Rin would smile with her also. "tis is greg..great.. ," smilled rin clapping her hand's seeing the flower's in Kagome's hand's.

"glad you like it RinChan," smilled kagome then suddenly went to a fright look hearing someone in the background. 

"Stop!," shouted a dark voice.

"n.. !," sesshoumaru shouted still running. 

"the prince...,?" kagome thought to herself.

"wait! " the dark figure growled and stopped to pull his gun out. "that's it!," The figure held out his gun and took out a shot to sesshoumaru's right leg.

"no!," he growled. "ah!" then he fell to the ground. "ow... what the...!," he shivered and looked at his leg. " what did you do yo..."he growl's seeing his blood come out. 

"You should have stopped...!," The dark voice said but was no where to be found. 

"Th..t..this is bad I must warn my Lord!...," kagome cried out in her head taking rin and left quietly to go fetch the lord to get news on the prince.

"What was that for...show your self...y..YOu!..," he growled looking everywhere for that dang vermin to show up. 

"My my...you are quite interesting," A bag came out of no where and snatched sesshoumaru in it. 

"let me out of here! Or I swear my father will eat you!," he growled deadly to scare the creature. But it didn't work as he hoped..  
**  
****Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** at the campxxxxxxxxx**

"M...m..my lord lady kagome and baby Rin is back," shouted kouga happily seeing the one he loves enter. "I've got to tell her tonight..," he smilled to himself. 

"M..m..my ...my lord..," she panted out of breath.

"what's the matter kumo?," he looked at her with a brow up. 

"First of all my name is Kagome not kumo," she growled and then stayed calm. "Prince sesshoumaru has been hurt by some strange creature..," Kagome panted for breath again and then jumped in fear seeing Inunotaishou grab her arm. 

"where! where was he!?," he shouted in her ear.

"Kagoms!," rin cried out.

"lord I think you should let her explain. You are scaring her," kouga hissed but stated smoothly in his position with his arm's crossed.. 

"Yeah your right...," he let go of her with a sigh landing Kagome on her behind. 

"I shall show you where he was last seen..," she pointed a finger to where she saw the prince last. 

"Very well lead the way..!," Inunotaishou said calmly to her. 

"I'll guard lady Kagome," Kouga smilled heading with them. 

"Do not blame me if you get hurt in the process," Inunotaishou sighed. 

"don't worry about me i'll be fine," he said calmly. "I have to tell her tonight my heart won't stop pounding," kouga thought to himself.. 

" Wow..sir kouga looks manly then ever ," she blushed of the thought. 

"Oh..I see what's going on..," Thought Inunotaishou smilling looking at the two of them looking at each other and blushing without either one of them realizing it. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** Narakus camp site :DxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX******

"Dad I'm back!," naraku shouted waving his hand. 

"So did you manage to get something?," questioned Jason. 

"Yes I did..I think you would be quite pleased...," He smilled. 

"Good i'll have everyone see it then." Jason smilled getting the other's to get into the huge tent to see what his son has captured.

They get ready and everyone enters the tent to see narakus amazing capture.

"Ok son so what is it that you think I should be pleased on?," Jason gave his son a brow up. 

"Remember when we thought indians don't exist..?," he smirked at his father. 

"Sss..son how many times do I got to tell you. You will never find a Indian...," He sighed... 

Everyone laughed at narakus mistake in believing theirs actually a live Indian in his bag. 

"silence!," Growled jason giving the other's evil looks.. 

"look father i'm not lieing ok," Naraku hissed. 

"son we need to talk," jason crossed his arm's and walked to his son. 

They started to fight and fight until they heard a rumble in the bag. 

"ah hah!"he bit the bag. "let me out of here!,...ouch...," sesshoumaru shouted ripping the bag open. "finally I can breath," he looked at everyone looking at shock at him and even dropping their cups to the ground.. 

"see I told you," Naraku smirked at them ,and his father.. 

"So..son I don't under...," Jason gasped ,and took a wet rag to wash his eye's. "He's not going away...," He turned to look again. 

"That's because he's real dad...," Naraku said quietly. 

"What do you want?," Growled Sesshoumaru. Then he smelled something sweet. "what is that..!?," he looks up at the table and gets up to his feet and eats the item. "mmm" 

"Hey! no!...No..not my cheese cake...," Jason hissed. and started to slap his face. 

"ehhh?.., " Sesshoumaru sighed and pouted. His elf ear's went down and up. 

"aww how cute...," the crowd said. 

"uh..bye bye!," sesshoumaru waved at them and was getting out of the tent but didn't manage to. 

"No your not going anywhere!," Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru's lock's of hair and pulled him to his side. "For now on pet...You''re going to be my little mate. You will serve your master," He smirked.

"I will never serve you!"he growls. " an...an..," he stopped to think what next to say. 

Everyone looked at him strange not understanding what he was going to say next. 

"What is mate..?," Sesshoumaru's ears twiched up and down.  
Everyone started to laugh and thinks that it's weird that he doesn't know what that means. 

"Cute..it means that you are to be my lover or slave for enternal life." He smirked and gasped when he felt a tug to his black lock's. 

"What the?...," Jason growled. 

"ouch! " Naraku shouted looking at his father. 

"I will not accept your propose Human!. For my father will not agree to it either..!He hates humans because they killed his family...," He sighed. 

"propose?" naraku looks with a smile..."So you think I'm asking your hand in marrige? am I correct or am I mistaken?..," he pulls sesshoumarus face up close to his.

"You..'re correct" He blushed with anger on his face. 

Everyone laughed. 

"You think he was going to love a indian like you..," Nick said laughing in the back ground.

"Besides he's married already." 

Sesshoumarus ears twitch. "T..t..to who..wait sister?," He questioned. 

"To me of course..little brother..," She brushed her hair with her finger's going to Naraku and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I see..," He thought and felt his heart breaking in two pieces.

"sister?" naraku looked at nick.

"yeah that's my little brother" sighed nick.

"so you were indian too all this time?"naraku asked.

"well half , I was born from another mother that dad and I hate, I am full cat demon and half dog demon as well.." she looked at naraku then back to sesshoumaru.

"why didn't you tell me?" naraku said in a hurt tone voice.

"because I didn't want to be the same low level as him" nick sighed.

"you will never be low love" naraku smilled at her.

"really aww thanks" she smilled.

"really" he smilled back.

"I'm going to tell father! What you said about me Nickolas!"sesshoumaru growled.

"why you!, How dare you call me that! And go ahead see if i care" she brushed her locks.

Everyone started laughing at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was getting angery and heart broken. They were poring nasty water all over him food what ever making nasty pranks.

"hey sesshoumaru do you like that smell from before" naraku smirked.

"..." sesshoumaru didn't answer but just glared.

"remember this" naraku put a cheese cake in his brown wrap thing.

"ah! Cold!" sesshoumaru hissed.

"hahaha" naraku laughed out loud thinking of other things to do with his pet.

"thirsty?" naraku said handing him a bottle of water.

"yes...but i can get it my self" he sighed.

"no here have some" he laughed pooring all over his head.

"cold!" Sesshoumaru shivered from all the water they were poring on him.

Everyone was laughing at sesshoumarus poor misery but Strangly one of the people in the tent was not laughing but was growling..

"It's time for your nap time pet..," Naraku smirked pulling the lock's of the indian's hair. 

"o..ow..," He growled. 

"leave him alone!,now!," shouted a man in the background. 

"oh? so who is this person refusing to do what I want him to do?," Hissed naraku holding sesshomaru's hair lock's. 

"Me you got a problem with that Naraku?,"  
of course these two never liked each other they always hated so strongly but had no reason to kill each other.

"Kyora so it's you...why am I not surprised..," naraku hissed. 

Sesshoumaru looked up and goes in shock seeing a beautiful figure that had beautful long red maroon lock's of hair to his hip's, kind of tucked up in stick's , really pale ,crimson eyes that his pupil was shaped of a snake's eye. , a dieamon on his forhead. 

"Come here little indian..," Kyora patted his leg's. 

Sesshoumaru smilled and went but couldn't because he was forced down. 

"Don't think you can take my pet!," Growled Naraku.

"Well since he thought you were proposing to him but you were not. You were just wanting him as a play thing. I will propose to him then...," Kyora flung his hair and walked to him. " His not a bad looking indian I say so myself. He's quite beautiful and, he's got a nice personality. I like it..So little idian what is your name? may I be your future mate lover?..," He smilled.

"tsk..I doubt he will tell you his name" naraku smirked.

"My name is Sesshoumaru" He blushed twirling his hair in between his fingers.

Naraku spits out his drink. "you didn't tell me" he growled.

"because I didn't like you" he hissed.

"why not?" asked naraku.

"because you looked scary.." he growled.

"scarry?" naraku looked confused then laughed.

"what is your name" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Naraku"

"not you" he blushed and pointed to the bird demon.

"me?" the bird demon asked.

"yes ! You! What's your name" he blushed darker.

"what is the answer to my question first"

"I wil..l... Accept but i..i..I have to ask my father because he doesn't like humans..." He blushed darker and started to shake.

"tsk...getting all red for him" naraku growled.

"..."sesshoumaru blushed darker and looked down at the ground where he was siting at.

"Well I can show him some good things about human's but..i'm an indian as well..a long time ago I was.." He smilled looking at everyone's reeaction.. 

"So why didn't you tell us before?..," Jason questioned. 

"Because I didn't want Naraku thinking he could own me as a pet and show off." he growled. 

"Well I wouldn't of tooken an ugly bird like you anway..," Naraku growled back. 

"Oh brother...," the little sesshoumaru sighed. 

"Take this you flee bag!," Kyora hissed rasing his right hand up that was now with blue flames. 

"Oh yeah!," Naraku smirked pulling his bees out and also gets his katanna.. 

"Don't think you can deafeat me spider," Kyora hissed throwing flames' at Naraku.

"ow!" sesshoumaru winced in pain.

Kyora then hurried to fly towards the indian. "Here catch !," He shouted lifting his hand's in the air. 

"Ok..!," smilled sesshoumaru taking his hand's in the air to get away.

Everyone was growling and Naraku started to laugh.

"Son?..," Questioned Jason giving his son a brow up look. 

"Interesting...very interesting...," He smirked and saw the crowd look at him like he was nuts. "I think I can have a little fun with this indian..," He licks his sword that had the blood of the Indian's. 

"How is blood on that sword?," Jason asked. 

"I cut the indian but I meant to do the bird.." Naraku growled. "He can stay at his home place but i'll make sure he keeps a secret..," He smirks and starts to laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ka...kagome..," kouga said looking at Kagome. 

"what is it sir Kouga..," She answered. 

"I have something I want to tell you.," He smilled. 

"oh?..," She qestioned. She blushed dark red and thought to herself. "Maybe he's finaly asking to be he's mate.. Ayame? I'm confused that witch doesn't diserve a handsome man like him..," She snorted. 

"Kagome wil...," As he got interrupted by Inunotaishou shouting, he sighed heavy but tried to put up a smile on his face. 

"Darn!," kagome thought. 

"It's Sesshoumaru," Inunotaishou shouted again. Inunotaishou smilled but was curious who was holding his son. 

"Fa..fa..father..?," sesshoumaru looked at him while he was being carried. 

"That's your father?..," Questioned Kyora. 

"yes," he smilled. 

"lets go to him then," he smilled back and went to the father. "I got to make him mine tonight before that spider gets in my way of making love to this fine Indian. But only if he accepts me not by force," he thought to himself but jumped a little seeing the father growling at him. 

"Put my son down," He hissed. 

"I..," Kyora said trying to think of a good explanation.  
"Fa..fa.f...father he is a nice man he s..s..sav..saved me," He blushed and smilled at his father. 

"Son? how many times have I told you to stay away from Humans?..," Questioned his father mad. 

"I..I..am so..sorry dad," He sighed. 

"Sir...If I may I am no human I am a bird demon that was also once a indian," Kyora tried to give a small bowl to him. 

"Indian...?," The father smilled in relief. "Hello Nice to meet you. Would you like to live near my place.," 

Sesshoumaru smilled hearing his father say that. "let me down for a minute," he smilled at kyora. 

"Yes your prince" Kyora let him down and smilled knowing that a prince was in his arms.

"pr..prince" sesshoumaru blushed feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Dad He proposed to me and wants me to be his l..l...l..lo..lover..," He blushed. 

"Oh I see...," the father looked at Kyora and then to Sesshoumaru. "He is a man though or is he not?," Questioned the father. 

"He..is a man father," sesshoumaru tilted his head down. 

"Well ...love is love and can't change that. Since he's not a human I will accept it. If he was a human Indian then I would accept it too. just not human as in nothing... ,"

The father smilled seeing them both smile. 

"Oh one more thing..," The father stated. 

"Yes father..?." Sesshomaru answered. 

"Please stop running away your making me feel sick and worried all the time," He sighed and patted his sons head. 

"Y..y..yes father I wi...will try," he blushed and hugged his father. 

"good," He smilled. 

"lets go shall we?," Kouga sighed pointing the way out. 

"Yes we shall," They all stated and left.

"Interesting very interesting...," The dark figure smirked, and left the bushes fast.

**When the Indians returned from finding Sesshoumaru they**** bathed him and then ****put him on the ****cloth bed ****gently.**

"What happened here?..,What is this?," Inunotaishou asked Sesshoumaru. 

"I..do not know father..I was running away from a man and suddenly I got a pinch sore to the leg...," He hissed when his father put some medicine on it. 

"I know what it was," Kyora sighed looking at his lovers leg. 

"well? What happened?..," Inunotaishou said calmly. 

"It's a gun shot..and once you get shot your doomed for the rest of your life with that..," He held his lovers hand in his hand.

"a gun shot?..How do we heal? I don't want my son to be doomed for the rest of his life.," hissed inunotaishou putting more medicine on his sons leg. 

"There is a way..but we need a doctor to take the bullet out of his leg...and that will not be easy because the doctor is a mean jerk!, and so is his son," he snorted and kissed his mates hand. 

Sesshoumaru smilled at him and said "Thanks..for saving me," 

"your welcome Sesshoumaru. but It's my fault that I didn't notice your stomach is bleeding as well. Naraku tried to hit me but failed miserably, and got you. " He looked down at the ground infront of him about to have tears fall off his face. 

"don't cry" sesshoumaru leaned in and licked his cheek and blushed.

"sesshoumaru?" kyora blushed.

"So...he does truely care for my son," smilled the lord leaving them alone. 

"It's ok it's not your fault." he blushed and looked into his eye's."by the way what is your name?," he smilled.

"oh! i'm so sorry! my name is Kyora, and I am sorry I didn't protect you from that spider good enough.,"

"I said it's fine," Sesshoumaru sighed leaning up to give the bird a kiss on the cheek. 

"If you say so little ..I mean Prince sesshoumaru," he smilled slowly at him. 

Sesshoumaru laughs at that statement and says. "why don't you just call me Sesshoumaru?,"  
"sesshoumaru..," he looked at him. 

"yes my name and i'll call you Kyo...," he fainted before he could say the rest. 

"s..sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru?!," kyora screamed outloud. "someone help! sesshoumaru fainted,"  
**  
**

"My lord? Why are you not running for your sons aid?," Kagome asked. 

"I'm testing to see how much this guy loves my son," He stared at the two young boys and sighed. "I can't give them my blessing yet..," 

"I see...I understand..must be hard to be a father," kagome sighed. 

"yes it is but it's so worth it," the father stated with a smile on his face. 

****

"so...is no one going to help me?," kyora thought in his head. "well I'll have to do it myself," He picks up the boy in his arm's and flys up in the air to go to the forest to pick up some orbs.

"here we go..this will do nicely," he smilled looking to see there was clean fresh water near by. He ripped part of the clothing from his shirt and dipped it in the cold water. "hang in there" he thought to himself. Kyora picks up all the orbs and wet clothing and heads back to the hut.

"That's very sweet of him isn't kouga kun," kagome smilled. 

"yes it is," kouga answered back with a smile looking at his lover. 

Kyora lays him down on the sofa softly, gets out the orbs and crushes them and feeds the orbs to the boy indian. He takes the cloth and wipes it on his face softly. "I'll be back stay right here," he gave sesshoumaru a peck on the forehead and went to go get something from his SO CALLED CAMP.

"kk...kyora," sesshoumaru said softly in his sleep. 

"Maybe they are ment to be," the father smilled.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** to his so called campXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"what are you doing here you traitor!," Jason shouted.

"I came to get my stuff from here nothing more...," kyora hissed back. 

"well hurry and get going or i'll have to murder you...," he growled. 

"yeah yeah so you say old fart..," kyora growled. 

"what did you just call me," he slapped him on the face.

" I called you a old fart you old man...no I know a better word for that you old hag...," 

Jason hissed and pointing his finger to the tent kyora was going to . "Get Your Stuff And Get Out Of Here!...I Don't Want You In My Site Ever Again" 

"You're not the only one who feels that you old hag," he smirked leaving to the tent.

"GET OUT OF HERE!," jason snarled.

"as you wish," kyora said getting his things and left.

"GOOD RIDDENS TO YOU!," he snapped out. 

"you too...Jasson the old hag!" he smirked one more time. then he left. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** back to sesshoumaruxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"he's back," the father said with a relief that he didn't just ditch his son.

"here you go," kyora covered sesshoumaru in a maroon blanket, and tucked him in nicely. 

"Thanks," sesshoumaru said softly..

"your welco..." he looked at sesshoumaru ,and couldn't believe he heard him speak. 

Sesshoumaru gave a small giggle. 

"i'm going to go and see how inuyasha's doing" inunotaishou smilled leaving the two of them alone.

"i'll go do some laundry" kagome sighed.

"lady kagome?" asked kouga with blush on his face with a bowl.

"yes sir kouga" she blushed.

"would you like some help doing the la- laundry"

"Oh! I would so love that kouga kun!, wouldn't you Rin Chan!" kagome smilled.

"kun" kouga blushed.

"yeah!" rin throwing her hands in the air.

"let's us be off then" kagome smilled.

"yeah" kouga smilled back.

Kyora looked at sesshoumaru with pity in his eyes."I'm so happy you're ok," he picked him up into a hug. 

"I'm so happy to have a guy like you around," sesshoumaru smilled. 

"oh sesshoumaru I want to talk to you about something," kyora sighed. 

"so pre tell?...don't be nervous ," he smilled cupping his cheek. 

Kyora sighed and looked into his golden eye's."I want to make you...my..mate..," 

"surprised to hear that from you already.," sesshoumaru said in a shock tone and with a blush to his cheeks.. 

"I know it is too fast but,...I want to make sure no one can mark you before me...," he looked down, and sighed. "especially that spider" he thought to himself. "I don't want no one to take you away from me...,"

"if that is what you feel..I don't mind , Because I also want you to be my mate..," he blushed deeply. " and I don't want no one taking you either"

"I didn't want to do it this early" he took a long sigh." I didn't want you to think I only liked you for your body. I am just scared someone will mark you before I get the chance to," he looked down again, and sighed.

"listen I know you don't feel that way. I can tell just by looking at you," he smilled with a blush to his cheeks and started to lean more up to kyora. 

"thanks sesshoumaru." he smilled and kissed his cheek lovingly. " You mean so much to me," he smilled. 

"You do to me as well.," he blushed and gave him a peck on the check.  
"h..have you kis.." before sesshoumaru could finish kyora locked his lips onto sesshoumaru' kissed passionly for a long run."wow that was my..first kiss," blushed sesshoumaru. 

"so ..was mine," kyora smilled. 

"good! We were both our firsts ...," sesshomaru smilled in relief. "and you may laugh but i'm also a ve..ver.."he shook nervously. 

"I am as well don't need to be shy," he smilled holding his hand in his own hand.

"very interesting must tell Big Boss Naraku The News," the stranger hopped out of the bush and went to go tell his boss the news.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** at narakus campxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"S..s..sirrr...?," Orochimaru shouted.

"yes?," Naraku said coldly to him because he knew that the snake liked him. 

"Our so called back stabber. Is planing on doing it with your mate," he hissed.  
Orochimarus eye's poped out hearing a glass break onto the ground hard. 

"What!," Naraku shouted holding a empty broken half glass. 

"sorry si..sir...," he shook in fear then he started to smirk. "you know they say once they have been mated by their lover that marked them.," 

"an...nnd..?," questioned Naraku. 

"If someone touches someone that has been already mated., Then that mate suffers from pain by being touched by someone else. Get the picture?,"

"Yes...I do," he smirked and headed out to get the indian. 

"oh! One more thing" he smirked and looked at orochimaru.

"yes?" orochimaru blinked.

"do you know when they were going to start mating?" naraku growled.

"no I don't sir" he sighed.

"fool!" he hissed at orochimaru and slapped him silly. "i can not let him be mated by that stupid bird" he thought to himself."

Back To Kyora and Sesshoumaru 3 

"Are you sure? about this...," kyora looked at the boy. 

"Y..yes I am," he blushed deeply. 

"Ok well here it go...goes.," kyora thought to himself. 

Kyora starts kissing sesshoumaru's lip's in goes with the closes his eye's feeling the softly sweet lip's that are under his. Kyora is begging to enter his mouth. Sesshoumaru accepts the birds tongue and lets it slide right in his mouth. They both started breathing heavy every second of the kiss. Kyora slides off Sesshoumarus flap that was holding onto dear life. Sesshoumaru took both of his hand's taking off Kyoras silky green vest, and silky white shirt. 

"Your beautiful," said Kyora breathing heavy in the dogs ear. 

"t..t..t..than..thanks," he blushed. 

"no mention it love," he smilled kissing sesshoumarus mouth then to his neck. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** outside the tent :oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX******

"Do you not care about what they are doing,?" kagome asked Inunotaishou. 

"yes.. i'm sure my son and his so called lover has a good reason because" He snapped a branch in half. "If they don't they are going to have a long talk with me," father hissed. 

"how will you know if they don't? Or do have a reason?," kouga asked. 

"I will be asking them a few questions," he snapped a twig. "I don't want my son to be taken away from me," he thought to himself. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****back to kyora and sesshoumaruXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sesshoumaru breaths heavy feeling kyoras tongue in his own mouth. Kyora was cupping his mates cheek lovingly by the minute. Sesshoumaru takes hold of Kyora's pants and slides them off slowly while their lip's are still locked together, Kyora breaks the kiss and starts going to sesshoumaru's neck. 

"you're quite attrative mate," Kyora purred in the dog's ear going slowly down to his chest nibbling his chest buds. 

"T...thank you so are you..," he blushed grabing kyora's behind. 

"oh you dog," kyora moaned. 

"...," sesshoumaru blushed and didn't say a word. 

"bashful arn't we?," questioned Kyora that was smilling and taking his other hand to rub sesshoumarus member softly. 

"a...and you say things that are very em," before sessh could finish his sentence kyora locked his mouth onto sesshoumarus member.

**1 hour O_O******

"are you ready?," he asked him softly in his ear. 

"I...I..I don't want to answer...,that's too..," Sesshoumaru blushed hard red and felt a finger going in sesshoumarus entrance. 

"hmmm?," kyora moaned. 

"um w...," he was going to ask kyora another question but couldn't because he felt a second finger enter. 

"I'm just trying to get you prepared is all," he whispered. 

"I s...see...but how many fingers do you plan on putting in ," he blushed. 

"as many as I want," kyora teased him putting a thrid finger in.

"good gravy.," sighed sesshoumaru wanting those things out of his entrance because he was feeling something that made him excited. Sesshoumaru didn't like that feeling of him being kept on doing the same spot over and,over again. He stopped a few minutes later and put his member in sesshoumarus entrance spreading sesshoumaru's legs. 

"I... 't do this," sesshoumaru screamed with blush. 

"it's ok,It will only hurt for a little bit then it will go away," he kissed his cheek softly to make him feel more relaxed. 

"o...o...Ok," he smilled. 

Kyora put his member in and out slowly in motion then later on he got faster. 

"I'm going to ...," he moaned in sesshoumarus ear. 

"I don't need to know that," Sesshoumaru blushed dark red. 

**Morning**

"good morning son. How was you night with kyora," the father smirked at his sons reaction to that statement.

"g..g..good f. ..father," he said nervously. 

"so explain to me why you did it with him last night without my permission," he growled at him and walked closer to him face to face.. 

"F..father you see...I," he looked down and saw his brother Inuyasha and his mother entering. "great," he thought. "what perfect timing," 

"well," he snapped a twig to toss into the fire pit. 

"You see Kyora didn't want to do it yet either but he...we were afraid someone would mate us before we got to," he looked down seeing his brother gag and his mom growl. 

"Oh ok that is a good reason. I just wanted to make sure," Inunotaishou said getting up and hugging his son tightly to him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT,!" Inukimi barked. 

"bu...b...but mother...," sesshoumaru sighed..

"Inukimi calm down. he's allowed to do what he wants because it was a good reason," inunotaishou snorted at her. 

"I can not believe you Sesshoumaru!," hissed the mother slapping sesshoumaru's face. 

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY SON!," the father growled slapping her back inreturn. 

"grr well he didn't need to go off and do it with some guy," she hissed at him. 

"it's ok son ignore her," the father patted his son's head and gave him a tight hug. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**** later in the morningXxxxxxxxxx******

"time to go get some wood for the fire pit again," sighed inunotaishou standing up to go hunt. 

"but don't you have some already?," questioned sesshoumaru curiously. 

"yes...but I need more so we can have a huge camp fire," he turned around and left to go get some wood. 

"becareful father," he thought to himself. "I guess i'll go get some corn and carrots," he smilled and got his basket.  
**  
**

**xxxxxxxxxx At The Corn Field**

"eww...rotten..clean that will do!," sesshoumaru smilled picking out the fresh corn and throwing away the nasty rotten corn out. 

"doing chores are we?," ? 

"yes I guess you can say that...wait," he turned his head to see the stranger. "i...i..it's you again...," he hissed walking backward. 

"I It is my pet," he purred getting closer to him. 

"go away! Shoo! ," sesshomaru barked backing away more. 

"Don't think so my pet," he reached out his hand to run his fingers into sesshoumaru's locks of silver hair. 

"I am not your pet" he growled deadly. 

"sesshoumaru where are you?," inuyasha shouted. 

"Inuyasha...," sesshoumaru thought to himself. 

"listen tell Inuyasha you are going for a hunt and you'll be back at midnight," Naraku barked pulling sesshoumarus locks tight. 

"No! why should I," he hissed. 

"do so and obey me or I will kill oh what was his name again...oh yes K.Y.O.U.R.A.," he smirked. 

"don't harm him!," he growled. 

"then do what I say. Another thing you will be with me until morrning and night time. If you break that promise I will make sure kyora dies. Then that will be your greatest

downfall," he hissed into sesshoumaru's ear.

"ok ok I will," he sighed deeply heading towards inuyasha. 

"oh one more thing before i forget...," Naraku crossed his arm's then started to smirk.

"You're to tell no one where you are going. Understood?," 

"y...y..yes just as long as you keep your promise of the bargin," he sighed and left to inuyasha's side. 

"perfect," naraku smirked. 

"brother there you are it's almost time for breakfast," he smilled taking the basket from sesshoumarus hand. 

"brother tell father I will not be attending," he sighed at his brother.  
"why how come," he pouted. 

"I will be going on a search and I will be hiking," he smilled a fake one. 

"o..oh ok but father is not going to be happy,and what about your lover kyora?," he questioned with a brow up. 

"tell him I will be back before he goes to bed," he sighed and left. 

"ok brother," 

"why me," he thought to himself.

**He walks back into the corn field where his last seen Naraku.******

"there you happy!?," sesshoumaru snorted. 

"yes indeed I am," he smirked. 

"you're evil," 

"I know," 

"hmf,you should be in a cock pit," 

"and you should learn how to shut your mouth up," 

"hmf," 

"right this way," 

"I know , I know, lead the way," 

"that's exactly what i'm doing," 

"I know retard," 

"...," 

"...," 

"that is what you are," 

"nuh huh!,"

They were on the way to Narakus camp hold. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"father," inuyasha sighed looking at his father worried about his other son. 

"yes son," he said calmly. 

"sesshoumaru said he will be out and won't be here until midnight...," he looked down at his salmon. 

"oh I see...," he growled not liking that. 

"so he is gone and he will be back at midnight right?," Kyora hissed. 

"yes he said he would be back at midnight," inuyasha tilted his head in a anger way. 

"ok well good," he said " still something is not right" he thought to himself. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****narakus camp site :DxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX******

"well what do you want?," asked sesshoumaru. 

"You should know what I want my pet," 

"why do you keep calling me pet?," 

"because you're a dog demon, are you?,or are you not?," 

"yes I am. How did you know?," 

"i read about you,duh!," 

"...," 

"..," 

"well guess that's it right?, see ya," 

"not so fast," he grabbed his arm tight. 

"grr," 

"growl all you want puppy!, but that's not going to stop me," 

"grr just because i'm a dog demon doesn't mean you should call me that," 

"well yeah I can say whatever I want my pet," 

"ok!,Now you're just trying to tick me off," 

"maybe," naraku smirked.

"so what do you want with me?," 

"you," 

"huh?," 

"dog's sure arn't smart,well not you of course," 

"why!, You!, I'll kill you!" 

"oh!, do it!, and you'll be sorry," 

"sorry for what?, your grave?," 

"hahha, no!, kyora's grave," 

"leave him alone!,"

"that's more like it puppy,"

Naraku smirked then grabbed the inus lock's, and taking him in a big room. 

"grrr, I cold of walked there you know!," 

"I know but it's way more better this way," 

"tsk," 

"for starters were going to teach your attitude a lesson," 

"ha!,Like you're one to talk," 

"SILENCE!," 

Naraku threw sesshoumaru on the bed. 

"what was that for?," 

"that smart mouth of yours," He crawled onto the bed holding the indian boy. 

"what are yo," he shivered feeling naraku ontop of him. 

"stay still,and relax or it will hurt even worse my pet," 

"don't you dare lay a finger on me!," 

"tsk," He ignored the dog,and started to slowly go to the indian's mouth. 

"no!," he growled. 

"yes," he growled back. 

Sesshoumaru slapped him,but inreturn he was stopped."why you!," he growled. 

Naraku went to his lip's,and started to beg for wasn't going to let that happen so he kept it shut. Naraku glared at the boy beneth him,and took out his root to pull off sesshoumaru's cloth around his hip's. 

"s,s..,stop!,"he blushed.

"no,"

Naraku entered when the boy spoke. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for talking.  
Sesshouaru takes his hand's to push the spider off him. Naraku grabbed both of sesshomarus arm's and pinned them to the bed tightly. Naraku broke the kiss after he felt a pinch to his tongue.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!, BITE ME AGAIN!," he slapped his face hard. 

"well don't you dare kiss me! filth," he spat at him.  
"grr,"  
naraku took his roots to hold the boys arm's,leg's,head,and hip's. Sesshoumaru cried for freedom.  
Naraku goes to the boys chin,then to his neck,chest,and then finally his buds.  
Naraku bit hard onto the bud,and sesshoumaru screamed. 

" !," he blushed screaming. 

"no,be quiet or I shall make you," naraku hissed going towards sesshoumaru's member, and doing stuff... 

"that's for my mate!to do, It's not for you!, besides his already beat you to it!," he hissed. 

"I SAID KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT,OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!," 

"oh yeah!, MAKE ME!SECOND LOSER! ," he growled. "my mate can beat u on anything!"

"FINE!,YOU ASKED FOR IT!," 

"tsk" growled sesshoumaru.

"your really pushing it" naraku said taking off the roots around his neck,arms,legs, and stomach. Naraku got up,and he went to his closet to open grabs what he needs,and heads back towards the Boy."Get up!," 

"no," he blushed nervously. 

"I SAID GET UP!," 

"AND I SAID NO," 

"NOW!," naraku was having a vein to the head now. (o.o)

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME," he sticked his tongue out at him.

"FINE!," he pulls his arm tightly, and drags him up to a wall. He turns sesshoumaru over facing the wall,and hangs his arm's to the shakle's. he locked his arm's,and feet tightly.. Naraku takes a cloth,and ties it on sesshoumaru's mouth. 

"Ready!,"

"mm," he couldn't speak and he started to have a bad feeling about this.

Naraku slaps him hard with a whip over ,over,over,and over. Sesshoumaru's back begins to bleed.

Naraku takes the cloth off his mouth and waits for a response.

"what are these chains made out of?" sesshoumaru asked.

"they are special made for you pup" naraku smirked.

"I thought so..I could of got out of this in a minute blind folded" he hissed.

"you trying to be smart with me" naraku growled.

"no, no, i'm just saying..." he says in a mock tone.

Whips him hard. "your being a smart mouth!" naraku hissed whipping him again.

"..." sesshoumaru didn't talk back.

"why so quiet?" naraku asked him. "afraid to get whipped again"

"no! I just find this game of yours boring" he sighed leaning his head down.

"why you" he hissed in his mind. "boring?" he growled hitting him harder.

"what I..." he takes a breath from all the beating and starts to talk once more to him. "mean is" he takes another breath.

"hmm?" naraku gave him a brow up.

"what I mean is, how is this suppose to entertain you?, This is not doing anything, what are you hiding that I don't know" he sighed about to fall on the floor.

"Because I beat you to death, and you might finally learn how to respect me from that bad mouth of yours" he smirked. "I have nothing to hide from you it's just a punishment that you need to learn the next time you be a smart mouth or make me angry" he whipped him again.

"respect you" he smirked.

"yeah and what's with that smirk" he growled.

"you think i'm going to respect you" he smilled.

"yes and you will" he growled whipping him again. "wipe that smile off your face"

"I'll never respect you, no matter how much you hit me with a whip that can not cut me hardly" he smirked.

"you will respect me wither you like it or not" he smirked taking the whipp and puting it back into the closet to get his new whipp out. "for starters this one will do! It was made just for you my love" he smirked going closer to the dog.

"yeah ri..." he looked at the item and started to panic. "y..you wouldn't hit me with that would you" he blushed.

"I would" he smirked.

"p..please don't hit me with that" he shivered.

"you should of respected me before then hmm?" he smirked taking the cloth and putting back on his mouth.

"ready" naraku growled.

"hmmnmm" sesshoumaru cried out but couldn't say a word because of the dang cloth.

"here we go!" naraku shouted hitting down on his back.

**  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****Sesshoumarus camp siteXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"he's sure taking a while,That worries me," thought kyora. 

"he's going to be ok," kagome smilled. 

"thanks,I just hope so," 

"he will," 

"I don't know," 

"he will!," 

"ok!,sorry," 

"it's fine,"  
"kyora,you don't have to do his chorse," inunotaishou came in looking at kyora working hard. 

"yeah,but lord toga I must,"

"you're a polite boy!,I like that!," 

"thank you,sir,"

"don't mention it,I have some errands to run,so make sure everyone will be ok," 

"you're leaving me in charge?," 

"yes," 

"but sir," 

"I trust you!,and I know you would make a good leader one day," 

"Ok,thanks sir," 

"you may call me,father if you like," 

"wow!,Ok!," 

"see ya!," 

"see ya!," 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**** where father was headedxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****  
**  
Jason went to pick up some food for the gang,and was nervous hearing tracks.  
He slowly got his gun out,and looked to his left then to his right.  
"show your self!,"He growled to sound threatning. 

"put that gun back!, before I have to kill you," 

"not until you come out," 

"tsk,fine." 

He looks to his right, and saw a beautiful creature that was the cheif Indian.  
"who are you?," 

"I was about to ask you that," 

"Who are you ?, answer me please," 

"I am lord Inunotaishou,people can call me touga,I am the cheif of the indians.I find your people to be a threat!," 

"Nice to meet you,don't worry we do not threat your people," 

"now who are you?," 

"I'm Jason cheif of the Western Pride,I work these men to death!,not really but I make sure they are doing their jobs!," 

"oh?," 

"yeah..," 

"interest," he thought.

"what are you...," 

"come with me,would ya?," 

"no sorry...I got b,big plans to do," Jason backed away slowly,and tripped."stay away!," 

"oh come on," 

"...," 

"tsk," 

Inunotaishou picks up jason,and heads home. 

"hey put me down," 

"no love," 

"I said put me down!," 

"I said no!," 

"I must go back to my son!," 

"you can go back at night night ok," 

"fine...," 

"good," 

"he's cute,but he might be dangerous," jason thought."wait did you just say love?," 

Inunotaishou just smirked,and didn't bother to answer but with a smirk. "so Jason I heard your a doctor."

"yeah what of it?" jason growled.

"well I need you to get that shot out of my boys leg"

"sorry to hear about your boy but I don't help people I don't know"

"you may not know me but your son sure knows my son now" he growls.

"does he mean naraku?" he said in his head. "well if my son knows your son I still won't help" he growled.

"oh?" he smirks at him. "even if it's your fault, or by someone that you know did it" he looks deeply in his purple eye's.

"it's not my fault and I don't think I know someone who did it" he growled back.

"liar!" inunotaishou growls in his ear. "a boy named naraku shot my son in the leg does that Ring A Bell To You!" he hissed.

"o..oh yeah wait" he took a second to think"you mean that was your son?" he blinked in shock.

"yes that was my son" he growls.

"Oh..." he looks down. "crap can't let him know what we been doing to him that whole time either.." he thought to himself.

"so for hurting and torturing my son theirs price to pay" he smirked.

"you knew" Jason asked.

"Of course Kyora was nice and told me everything you guys did" he glared at him.

"kyora!" he growled.

"don't think about hurting my son in law" inunotaishou growls.

"so sesshoumarus married?"

"not yet"

"good"

"hmm?"

"you don't want to get married too early"

"well I think i can trust them"

"so.. What's the price to pay"

"you are going to help my son and" he smirked and looked dangerous at jason.

"and what?" jason tilted his head confused and was creeped out the way he was looking at him.

"I'm going to mate you!" he laughed.

"uhhh that's not funny" he sighed.

"i'm serious" he growls and picks him back up.

"let me go! Stop holding me! I can walk myself"

"but ur sooo cute and tiny"

"grr how dare you call me tiny" he growls at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****back to narakus camp site :Dxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx******

"you will listen next time right?,"  
"mmmhmm," 

"ok," 

Naraku takes off the cloth from his mouth,and takes off his shakel's. 

"now go back to the bed," 

"yes...naraku," 

"good," 

Naraku followed him to the bed,he went back on top of sesshoumaru. 

"Take my shirt off," 

"...," 

"ahem!," 

"fine," 

Sesshoumaru takes off narakus velvet shirt. 

"thanks," 

"mhm," 

"now spread your leg's for me," 

"n,no,no!," his face went completely red 

"do we need to go over that punishment again?," 

"n... !," 

"good then listen," 

Sesshoumaru sighed,and did what he was told to do. Naraku kisses sesshoumaru's stomach lovingly.Sesshoumaru feels his skin burning,because his mark is not happy that's not his mates touch. Naraku smirks seeing the dog under him hissing in pain. Naraku goes to his stomach,down to his member,and does...stuff. Naraku takes one finger,puts it in sesshoumaru's entrance.  
Ok now sesshoumaru is diffidently burning now.  
"OOOW!," 

"does it hurt?," he mocked him. 

"well,,,yeah!," 

"don't get smart with me!," 

"s,s,sorry," 

"mhm,"Naraku puts another finger in. 

"err," 

"excuse me," 

"nothing," 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**** at the house of SesshoumaruXxxxxxxx******

"Your back!," inuyasha shouted. 

"yes I am son," father smilled. 

"Has my other son returned yet?," 

"no," 

"oh," 

"sorry," 

"it's ok," 

"well I just hope he is ok," 

"me too inuyasha," 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**** back to narakus camp sitexXXXxxxxxxx******

"you may go back now!," 

"really?," 

"yes but be back here tommarow in the morrning," 

"but," 

"kyora?," 

"fine,I'll be here," 

"good," 

"now I need a bath," 

"no!," 

"but i stink!," 

"no!," 

"errrrrrr fine," 

"excuse me!," 

"nothing,sorry," 

"that's more like it," 

"...,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****back to sesshoumarus home!Xxxxxxxxx**

****  
"I'm home!," sesshoumaru shouted. 

"love you're just in time for dinner," 

"thanks," 

"don't mentio,,," 

"what?," 

"what happened to your back!," 

"nothing," 

"how is that nothing?," 

"It was nothing," 

"tell me the trueth sesshomaru!," 

"fine,I got attacked by a bear," 

"that's hard to believe it was a bear!,it looks more like a whipp to me," 

"n...no!," 

"well tell me the truth no hiding anything," 

"I can't," 

"tell me!," 

"I CAN'T,"  
Sesshoumaru left the room,and started having tear's out. He would not allow kyora to die. 

"so he really does care for that bird," smirked a hidden shadow. "that bird wont be around for much longer" smirks. 

"mmm smells nice," 

"...," 

"kyora?," 

"yes?," 

"are you ok?,"  
"no!," 

"what's the matter," 

"sesshoumaru's back is bleeding,and he says it was a bear...," 

"oh! that's terriable!," 

"but I know for a fact it wasn't a bear!,it had to be a whip or something," 

"Whip?," 

"it's a item where people use it to slap their prey over,over,and over," 

"that's not sounding very good," 

"well no one in my family did it," 

"jason, are you sure?," 

"positive," 

"let's go," 

"where to ,father?," 

"to have a talk with my son," 

"Ok," kyora sighed. 

"who is it?," 

"i'm coming in, it's your father," 

"oh!,Father!,come in," sesshoumaru rushed to put a sheet over his shoulder's.  
"son," 

"yes?," 

"we need to talk," 

"ok,Kyora what you doing here," 

"checking on you love," 

"son where did you get that scar on your back?," 

"scar?,what scar?," 

"don't play dumb!,answer me!,Kyora told me," 

"I was attacked by a bear!,it was nothing," 

"liar," 

"kyora i'm not lying," 

"yes you are," 

"no I am not," 

"yes," 

"no," 

"yes," 

"no!," 

"yes," 

"No i'm not," 

"Sesshoumaru!," 

"yes father," 

"tell the truth,"  
"I,I,I," 

"you what?," 

"I can't ok!," 

"why not?," 

"I JUST...CAN'T,"  
he ran out with tear's again,and this time went deep into the forest. 

"where you get that brother?, hello?" he blinked. "father his running away!," inuyasha shouted.

"these people are smarter then I thought,Might have to go to plan B," Dark figure popped out of the tree's, to catch sesshoumaru.

"sesshoumaru," 

"hey!,let me go," 

"seems to me where going to have to kill kyora," 

"NO DON'T!," 

"...," 

"please,don't kill him," 

"..," 

"please," 

"fine,then you can't go back to your home,and you will have to stay hidden with us," 

"fine...,just as long as that will keep you away from hurting my love," 

"stop calling him that," 

"I can if I want," 

"Don't Get Smart With Me,Remember Whip?," 

"yes,sorry," 

"good,"

"sesshoumaru!" they all shouted.

"sesshoumaru!" kyora shouted.

"good bye my love, good bye family" he thought to himself and looked at them one more time before disappearing.

**It's been 50 year's now since Sesshoumaru last saw his father,mother,love,and siblings.******

"where you going kyora?," 

"to go get some supplies and search around for a bit," 

"ok becareful," 

"I will," 

"ok," 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****  
**

Kyora growled seeing the camp. He went back to his old tent to pick some stuff up that he forgot to get a long time ago,and then he walks out to hear a whipp smacking flesh. 

"but I remember this is where I first meet him here"

"on your knees," 

"no!,"

Kyora got out of the tent as fast as he could,and stopped in fright."s,s,sesshoumaru?,"  
Sesshoumaru's eye pop out of shock."w,w,what , what are you doing here," 

"I should be asking you that, I haven't seen you in 50 years,"  
"I," 

"he was with me,cheating on you," 

"what?," 

"no!, Kyora I didn't don't listen to him," 

Naraku leans closer to sesshoumaru's ear. 

"do I need to remind you of kyora's death bed," 

"no," 

Sesshoumaru sighed heavy,and turned back to his mate with tear's forming.  
"I,I,,," 

"what sesshoumaru?" 

"I did cheat on you," 

"what?," 

"he's way better then you," 

"why would you cheat on me?," 

"because I hated you!,I never liked you," 

"your lying," 

"i'm not lying," 

"yes you are," 

"I'm sorry," 

"for what?,"

Naraku snorts, and knows his going to end up telling kyora.  
"kyora here's the trueth, I took him away from you,I had sex with him,other tried to as well," 

"gulps," the other's shook. 

"and yes I did whipp him,his quite a good sex pet," 

"how dare you!," 

"how dare me,Ha!," 

"Sesshoumaru why haven't you told me?," 

"because he would ," sesshoumaru looked for an excape. "he said he wasnt going to kill him!" 

"kill you, as I am about to do right now," 

"Don't Even think about it!," 

"shut up dog!,"

"no You shut up!," 

"we will, leave hurry," 

"what? sesshoumaru," 

"just trust me on this one," 

"ok!," 

"they won't excape that easy," naraku thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX****excapexxxxxxxxxx o.o****  
**  
"you ok?," 

"yes, are you?," 

"yeah,lets go back home," 

"yes,sesshoumaru?," 

"yes?," 

"don't worry about him killing me,I will always be in your heart,Besides...,He can't kill me pft," 

"kyora...," 

"yes?,," 

"he will," 

"he will try but not manage to," 

"No!Kyora he seriously can!I seen him kill his m,m,men," 

"maybe we will move far from this place," 

"what about my father?," 

"He agreed to move somewhere far,," 

"why were you about to move?," 

"we were in search for you," 

"aww,you still remembered me," 

"yes I did,and I was badly depressed," 

"i'm so sorry love," 

"it's not your fault dearest," 

"dearest?," he blushed. 

"hang on," 

"o,o,Ok!," 

Sesshoumaru held onto Kyora's neck to dear life,and hang in a lovingly way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ROCKIN AROUND,THE CHRISTMAS,TREE,AND HAVE A ," 

"please stop singing," 

"kouga shut your face!," 

"why don't you make me," 

"huh, you boy's can be a pain," 

"sorry, Kagome," 

"it's fine kouga,"  
"

ON the first day of christmas,my true love kikyou gave to me,...A pair of nice sock's," 

"errr," 

"On the first day of christmas that was such a pain to me, Was finding inuyasha in a christmas tree," 

"oh,,,,kougaXD," 

"On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me, two shiny swords, and a pair of nice sock's,"

"on the second day of christmas that was such a pain to me,Was getting hit by inuyasha's feet,"

"oh boy!,"

"On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me, three french kisses,2 shiny swords,and a nice clean pair of white sock's,"

"On the third day of christmas that was such a pain to me, Was washing inuyasha's cloths,hit by inuyasha dirty feet, and finding inuyasha in a tree,"

"oh my goodness you two," she cracks up a little.

"On the 4th day of christmas my true love gave to me, nice fresh boob's,3 french kisses,2 shiny swords,and a nice pair of clean white sock's,"

"hahhahaha!,"

"kagome?,"

"don't mind me XD,"

"ok,,"

"On the 4th day of christmas that was such a pain to me, was seeing inuyasha snorting,washing inuyasha's cloth's,hit by inuyasha's nasty feet, and finding inuyasha in a tree,"

"On the 5th day of christmas my true love gave to me, Five Day's of Pleasure!,nice big boob's,3 french kisses, 2 shiny sword's,and having a nice pair of white sock's," 

"hhaha!,You guys are annoying but funny," 

"thanks," 

"thanks," 

"On the fith day of christmas that was such a pain to me, was having five inuyasha's..., seeing inuyasha snorting,washing inuyasha's cloth's,hit by inuyasha's nasty feet, and finding inuyasha in a tree,"

"inuyasha's five of them?,hahahha,oh ,..oh hello sesshoumaru,and kyora,"  
"SESSHOUMARU?!," 

"yes it's me," 

"where were you," 

"i'll explain it to you guys later," 

"ok," 

"turning this song, I ran out of ideas, O,o,O,o,Oh! this is a nice one!," 

"oh brother," 

"it's ok kouga," 

"dashing through the snow,I stabbed inuyasha's toe," 

"that's not how you sing it kouga!," 

"so," 

"err,"  
"

Did you get what you were looking for kyora?,," 

"yes I did touga," 

"ok, oh hey sesshoumaru," walks out. 

Kyora and sesshoumaru just look back to each other wonder why his dad was so calm..  
It got quiet,more quiet,more more quiet,and so freak-ion quiet.  
Touga ran back in,in a flash.  
"SESSHOUMARU!," 

"fa,father," he smilled with a tear. 

"son,I missed you," his tear fell as well.  
Sesshoumaru,and his father run to each other's arm's to embrace one of another lovingly.

"oh father!,I missed you,"

"I did too my son," 

Since that night they got back their son,they were watching him like he was a little infant again. 

"he's not getting away that easy from me,and has anyone seen my father?," 

"no Naraku we haven't," 

"good gracious," 

"sorry," 

"don't sit there,and don't stop searching orochimaru or i'll have to kill you!," 

"y,y,yes sir,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX****  
**

"I should really go back to my son, I miss him ," 

"yeah but he's a killer," 

"so am I," 

"well I won't let you be one," 

"huh," 

"well,there is an option," 

"what is it then?," 

"Have your son obey us,then we will let him in with are lands," 

"ok! deal," he smirks into the shadows. 

"ok good," 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**** sesshoumarus camp site 8DxxxxxXXXXXX**

"i'm not feeling well kyo,kyora kun," he hissed on the bed. 

"what's the matter love?," kyora cupped his cheek lovingly.

"I dunno," sesshoumaru said feeling his stomach.

"lets have Jason have a look at you again..," kyora sighed worried about his mate.

"ok," he smilled.

"Touga!," Kyora shouted running out of the tent.

"yes kyora?," Inunotaishou gave him a brow up.

"sesshoumarus sick," Kyora paniced.

"he is!?,how?,"he said shocked.

"he says he doesn't know,," kyora looked back at where his mate was.

"dangit!,jason just left, you,and I will aid him for now," 

"ok," 

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****Back to narakus camp sitexXXXXXXX**

"oy!," 

"father?," 

"yes it's me,"

"where have you been!," 

"I've been in the western area , but before I tell you further imformation you got to listen to this," he hugged his son tight. 

"ok what is it?,"

"Inonotaishou,and I our getting married," 

"WHAT!," He spit out his blood from the goblet. 

"LISTEN," 

"ok," naraku took a deep breath.

"and,the only way you can stay with me on his lands is if you obey his orders,rules," 

"you got to be kidding me," 

"but he forgot to mention one thing," he smirks. 

"yes and what is that?," he smirks. 

"you can choose who you want to mate with," 

"hmm sounds interesting,I know who I want," 

"good, shall we be off?," 

"yes we shall," 

"then lets go," 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**** back at sesshoumarus houseXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"Jason!,your back," Inunotaishou smiled.

"yes I am love," 

"father please don't do that in front of me," Naraku sighed. 

"hhehehe,sorry," jason laughed putting his hand behind his head.

"iit's fine," 

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!," 

"kyora calm down," Inunotaishou sighed.

"ky,ky,ky,kyora kun!," sesshoumaru gulped holding onto kyora tightly. 

"Inunotaishou love, we have made the agreement,but we ask for one thing ,and that's it," 

"tell me," 

"my son gets to choose his mate wither the mate likes it or not," 

"hmm,"

"I don't like the looks of this," inuyasha thought. 

"who does he wish to mate?," his right brow goes up. 

"him," naraku pointed. 

"m..m.." he almost passes out.

"sesshoumaru! Oy!" kyora caught him before he fell.

"sesshoumaru?,my son?," 

"yes,your son," 

"forget it then jason, i'm sorry but I will not take my happiness and make my son miserable," 

"well then we would be miserable, he wouldn't want that either," 

"the answer is no," 

"can you at least think about it, we will give you 17 minutes to think about it to your selfs," 

"ok fine," 

"thanks," Jason bowled.  
Naraku gave sesshoumaru a look like he better come with them or kyora is going to get it.

"father I got to get some corn!," he sighed to get a basket, and ran to get some. 

"ook but be careful your still not feeling well!," he sighed puting his hand on his head.

"kyora go make sure he's going to be ok," 

"I Plan on it," he ran to go find his mate."Sesshoumaru?," he calls out for his mate but no answer.

Then this gass spray comes to his nose ,and he passes out to the ground with a hard thump. "sessho"

"don't interfere with my sons plans," jason growled.. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX****corn field :DxXXXXXXXx**

"so what is it you want naraku?," 

"you should have stayed where you were," naraku said picking the corn and not looking at the dog.

"but you would of killed kyora,and I know you would have," he growled. 

"smart boy," he picked another corn. 

"grrr," 

"listen here's the plan, you like me,and fall for me so your father says yes," he smirks coming closer.

"what!," he steps away and growls.

"kyora death bed hmm?," he steps closer to him and pricks out another corn. 

"grr,"

"do you want your father to be miserable?," Naraku smirked. 

"no," sessh sighed looking at the ground and remember his past from his love life.. "fathers never had a good love life my stupid mother used him for money.." he sighed a long one.

"then let him live happy for his life for once,and let him get married with his lover," he handed him a stack of corn ,and patted his head.

"grrrr," he growled. "does he think he can just..well even if I do..do this will father finally be happy? And will this finally be the right one because if it is I can't screw this one for him."

"bye bye," naraku smirked. 

"evil!..." he had a tear in his eye. I'll do it i guess...I have no choice" 

"I know and good boy," he smirked. "even though that bird will die soon by my hands and it's all thanks to you my dog boy.." 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"wha,what ha,happened to me," kyora woke up but got knocked out again.

"where's kyora?," sesshoumaru hissed. 

"looking for you," 

"father,I said I be fine alone picking these out," 

"I don't care you still are having a body guard," 

"uhhhh father,"

"have you made your final answer?,"said Jason and naraku coming in. 

"jason," he sighed.

"father,I want naraku so it's fine," he hissed to himself. 

"son? you sure what about kyora?," 

"I can have him too," 

"I'm afraid you can't have both son," 

"why not," he said in a shock worried tone..

"because we need one leader and that's it you just can't keep two to yourself." he sighed.

"but" he looked down.

"i'm sorry son but this is what it's got to be"

"ok," sesshoumaru said holding a tear from his eye's. "I'll never get to be with kyora then" he thought to himself. 

"so?," Jason sighed and preatended to be sad. 

"I guess it's a deal," Inunotaishou smiled.

"perfect," naraku smirked to himself. "lets go" naraku took sesshoumarus arm sofly this time.

"..." sesshoumaru didn't say nothing and had his head down the whole time.

To be continued


End file.
